beyblade,hilarys chioce,kaixhilary
by sasukesfangirlforever
Summary: The bladebreakers are kidnapped and put on an island where they must battle and then Hilarys brother turns up to steal Kais blade.With hilary so upset she turns to kai but will they be able to save hilarys brother and get off the island.Hilary CAN blade
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of the school term and Hilary,Tyson and Kenny was at Tyson's house waiting for the rest of the bladebreakers.

"Come on you can do it"said Hilary as her red and blue beyblade hit Tyson's head on."ha when are you going to give up hils you can't beat me"said Tyson with a smile,he was very impressed in how Hilary was able to control her beyblade with only a few months training with Tyson,Dizzi and Kenny but he was never going to tell her that or let her win.

None of the other bladers knew of Hilary's new talent."but today its time to tell them".He smirked to himself.All of the sudden dargoon was hit by Hilary's blade...hard bringing Tyson back to the battle.

"Come on Tyson is that the best you got and here i was thinking you were a good blader"smirked Hilary her hits on Tyson's blade getting stronger.

Kai,Ray and Max had just arrived to Tyson's house and was shocked to see Tyson fighting Hilary."Since when could Hilary beyblade"asked Max."she's been training for six months now with me and Tyson "replied Kenny,"Hey don't forget about me chef""ha ha sorry Dizzi".all of the boys laughed (but Kai)."We wanted to surprised you guys"explained Kenny

."So how good is Hilary?"asked Kai."Just watch and find out boys"said Hilary as her blade disappeared right before it smashed into Tyson's blade( (**now Kai will see how good i really am))**Hilary smirked to herself."Wha.. hey Hilary where did your blade go?"Tyson was confused.

"I hope your ready to lose Tyson. RASLA NOW FIRE STORM ATTACK"screamed Hilary.All of a sudden Hilary's blade appeared behind Tyson's and was glowing bright red.Hilary's blade hit Tyson's with so much force it knocked his blade out of the dish."HA I win Tyson"laughed Hilary,"Damn it hey Hil's how about a rematch"said Tyson.Everyone laughed,

"Hey Hilary that was a great battle your really good at beyblading"said Max."Ya i was never that good at the beginning"smiled Ray.Hilary blushed "thanks guys that means alot."

Hilary smiled to her friends and team mates."O.K lets get on with TRAINING !!"Tyson yelled.

Everyone laughed."You know Tyson's right"said Kenny."Ya for once maybe"said Hilary."Oh your sooo funny Hilary" said Tyson rolling his eyes.Hilary smiled "Why thank you Tyson you know I try my best."scoffed Hilary.Everyone laughed harder."Hey Hilary way don't you train with us"asked Max."Sure why not."smiled Hilary.

**Two hours later at Tysons house**

Everyone was tried after their training.Everyone was impressed at how Hilary was so good at blading even Kai.

"I better go home my mum wants me to do some thing for her"said Hilary."O.k don't forget about training tomorrow"said Tyson."I won't see ya's"said Hilary,waving back to her friends.

As Hilary was was walking home she was thinking about her brother.((It's been four years since Seto had gone missing,I miss him so much he used to be always there for me))Hilary thought feeling the familiar pain around her heart.She looked up to the sky.((Be safe brother where ever you are))  
+

I think I'll end it here if you have any ideas please tell me.What type of bidbeast should Rasla be? (shes a girl by the way).Please review chapter 2 will be out soon.I know its short but chapter 2 WILL be longer. until then


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone welcome to chapter 2 of beyblade,Hilary's choice chapter 2.Ok in the last chapter you found out that Hilary can beyblade and also a bit about her brother,Seto.In this chapter is on the relationship of Kai and Hilary and what they think about each other.I hope you like it and please review and also idea's and comments very much welcomed,I'm running out of ideas here guys.Now to the chapter.Enjoy**

It was after school and Hilary was at the park,sharping up on her blading skills.She only had 2 hours until she had to meet up with the boys for training.

"Come on Rasla turn left"Hilary commanded her bid-beast before it hit the cans she carefully put out to help with her turns.Her bid-beast did as it was told and started to zig-zag through the cans.

Out of nowhere a blade appeared and started to slam into Rasla."What da. . .wait I know that blade that's Dranzer. . . .Kai!!"Hilary said in shock,looking up at her blue haired team mate."Kai what are you doing?"asked Hilary said surprised"Dranzer attack Hilary now"said Kai looking down from the wall he was standing on.Dranzer hit Rasla with so much force that it flew past Hilary as Dranzer flew into Kai's waiting hand.

Kai jumped down from the wall and walked over to Hilary."Come on Hilary I thought you were better then that"Kai told her in a bored voice."I was just surprised thats all"replied Hilary**((I hate when he uses that voice with me.))**She thought sadly while picking up her beyblade.She went to put it in her pocket but before she could...

"Prove it and fight me"Kai said looking down at her.Kai was right in front of Hilary.She could feel her heart start to race.Kai helped her up and he could see she was surprised and confused by his behavior around her in the last few days.

**((I don't blame her,I don't even understand my behavior around her,I just...when I'm around her I feel so relaxed also I don't have to put up an act and can just be myself,but its just because she's my best friend...right))**Kai closed his eyes for a few seconds.**((So way do I have this feeling in my chest when ever I see her and the way i want to break Tyson's arms when I see her laughing with him,or any guy for that reason))**

Hilary looked up at Kai and saw his eyes was closed."Hey Kai are you ok?"she asked."Hmn oh yeah I'm fine Hilary"smiled Kai.Even so she starting to worry about him

.**((Hes not acting the way he normally does he seems. . . . .different.Wait could Tyson have had told him I like him?Is he only acting like this because he feels sorry for me?))**

Hilary didn't want Kai to feel sorry for her."Hey Hilary are _you _ok?Kai asked teasing her."Erm. . .I'm fine Kai"smiled Hilary.Kai could see she was faking."Come on Hil's I know you whats on"asked Kai.

"Erm. . .Kai?asked Hilary looking up to him."Ya Hil's."answered Kai."Well did . .erm Tyson say anything about me you know. .ask a joke."

Now it was Kai's turn to be confused."No why?Should he have told me something"asked Kai raising his eyebrows.Hilary started to blush madly she held her hands up to Kai."No..of course not its just. . .you know the way Tyson is?"smiled Hilary

Kai didn't believe her."Ya so how about that battle?"asked Kai.She looked up at him and said"Bring it on Kai if you want it to end the same way it did with when I faced Tyson."We'll see about that Hil's."Kai answered.

There was 5 bey dishes in the park and the couple walked up to one of them .They went into a laughing positions.

"Ready to lose Hilary"asked Kai,teasing her."In your dreams Kai"She replied smiling.They started to count down together.

!3! **((Now you'll see how good I really am.))**Thought Hilary smirking.

!2!** ((Now we'll see how good you are.))**Kai thought smirking to himself.

!1!

**LET IT RIPPPP!!** .They both screamed together.

The blades flew into the dish at the same time and then started to attack each other,both bitbeasts not wanting the other one to win,the same could be said about their masters.

10 mins had past and it was still anyones match.Both bladers were tired but they both wanted to win.They were also not letting up on the attacks.

**((Rasla and I can't stand much more,we have to beat Kai now!!))**Thought Hilary,staring down at the two beyblades, making sure not to look up at Kai so not to lose her focus.

"Well I impressed Hilary,you really do have a lot of talent and power for just a beginner."said Kai making Hilary look up from the battle.

She was speechless for a second or two,that being something that didn't happen a lot seeing as she was the bossy and in your face type,but then she looked up at her opponent."Thank you Kai,coming from a blader like you that means alot to me."Hilary said softly,with a hand over her heart and she meant every word.

Kai could feel his heart melt under her gaze.**((What the hell is wrong with me?What have you done to me Hilary?"))**Kai thought shaking his head.

"I'm just sorry I have to beat you Hilary"Kai told her."Bring it on Kai,Give me your best shot."Hilary answered with the smile."You want my best shot. . . you got it DRANZER BLAZING GIG!!""Don't think about it Kai RASLA FIRE STORM ATTACK NOW!!sceamed Hilary.A red and white Phoenix with a sliver chest plate appeared out of Hilary's beyblade.

"Is that Rasla?"asked Kai shocked."Yup and shes about to beat you."Hilary told him"We'll see about that Hil's. . .DRANZER"Kai said."So thats how your going to play Kai?Fine. . .RASLA"(both said this at the same time)"ATTACK!!"

There was a flash of light when the two beyblades hit each other,Kai and Hilary had to put their hands up to protect their face's.

There was so much smoke that for a few seconds they could not see what blade was still spinning and who had won the match.The smoke lifted and the winner was. . . .Kai.

Both bladers were panting now.Hilary fell to her knees."I. . .I lost"she said to herself.Kai walked over and picked up the two beyblades,he then walked over to where Hilary was and handed her back her blade.

"I guess dreams do come true,huh Hilary"asked Kai looking down at her while helping her up."Ya as a one off"she replied.they smiled at each other.

"Come on,we better get to Tyson's house before we're late.""Great,two hours with Tyson I must be the luckiest girl in the whole world"Hilary said while rolling her eyes.Kai laughed at this.

They started to walk over to Tyson's house."You know I have to tell Tyson you said that."Kai told her."If you do I'll kill you.Kai just smiled at this."Come on"Kai said while pulling her hand.they started to run towards Tyson's house.

Two people were following them as they ran to Tyson's house."So thats two members of the famous beybreakers."Said one the other one."Ya their the ones master wants."He replied.He felt as if he knew the girl but he didn't know why.

**I think I'll end it there.If you have any idea's please tell me,It would be a lot of help.Don't forget to review,reviews are the food of writers I found that somewhere in this web site so please review.This chapter is for sky d,Please tell me if you like it and I'll write more.Good bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week since the the bladebreaker's found out that Hilary could bey blade and had a bidbeast of her own.They also found out that the was a new tournament in Turkey.The only thing was that they needed five bladers.They were hanging round at Tyson's house waiting for Hilary to come so they could start with their training.

They started to talk about who could be the fifth blader on the team.Ray and Max thought it should be Zeo but Kai,Tyson and Kenny disagreed.

"Hilary would be great for the team after some more training with us."Tyson said."I don't know Tyson. . .I know Hilary is a good blader but is she able for a tournament like this after all the worlds best blading teams are going to be there and she she might not be able to handle it?"said Ray.

"We could train her for the tournament"said Kenny."I agree with Ray you guys.We don't have the time to train her and we need to focus on our training,Zeo is almost at our level and its not like she won't be on the team."said Max,feeling sorry for Hilary."Ya but Hilary did beat Tyson somrthing Zeo hasn't been able to do."Replied Kenny."Only because I let her."Said Tyson being his stuborned self."Ya sure Tyson you let her"Max said laughing."Yea she more or less creamed you Tyson."Said Kenny.Tyson went to open his mouth.

Kai decided it was time for him to step in."I agree with Tyson and Kenny with this one,we could train Hilary to become are level and she picks up things fast."Kai told them.

"Ya and besides we're the best them in the world."Tyson said hitting the air."So Hilary's on the team now.?"asked Tyson." She was already on the team remember."Dizzi reminded him."You know what I mean Dizzi"Tyson said rolling his eyes.Everyone started to laugh.

"So when are we going to ask Hilary?"Max asked looking at Kenny."Ask me what Maxy?"Asked Hilary as she walked up and sat beside Kai.Everyone jumped at the sound of Hilary's voice.

"Whats wrong with you guys?"She asked looking around at the five boys with a frown on her face."Nothing"they replied.Hilary was confused,why were they so jumpyall of a sudden.First Kai now everyone else what the hell was going on here.She was starting to get fed up with their change of behavior and it didn't help that the person that her parent's hired to find her brother had come up with nothing.

"Alright os what did you want to ask me"Asked Hilary.Tyson was going to give her one of his remarks but stopped when he saw he was not in the mood.She had been a bit upset for a few days but no one knew what was wrong and Hilary would not tell them.

"Well you know the tournament I told you about,the one in Turkey?Kenny started."Yeaa"Hilary said slowly,rising her eye brow wondering what it had to do with her."Well for this tournament we need five bladers""So your going to ask Zeo to join the team."Said Hilary looking around at the other guys.

"No we're asking you."Replied Kai.Hilary was shocked to hear him say that."Wa. . .wait you want me on the team?"She saig looking around at them woundering if they were only messing with her.Sure even if your annoying"Joked Tyson.

"Your the one thats annoying not me Tyson."Hilary said just low enoght for kai to hear and smrik at."Did you say anything Hil's?"He said looking from Hilary to Kai,wondering what she could have said to make the cold hearted phoenix prince to smirk like that."Nope."She lied causing Kai to smirk even more.

"So Hilary what do you think about being our 5th blader?"Max asked."Well I don't know."Said Hilary thinking hard about it."I don't want to cost you guys the tourament.Do you guys really think I'm able to do it?"She loked up at Kai.

"Of couse,we wouldn't ask you if we thought that you couldn't handle it."Kai said not taking his eyes off her."Well if you want me on on the team. .sure why not I'm in."She smiled at the boys."

"Ya."shouted Tyson,Max and Kenny.

"Hey Hilary,Kai can I have your beyblades for a scecond please"Asked Kenny."Sure."They anwered handing over their blades.

Kenny took two attack rings from his pocket and put them on the beyblades."That should give your blade's a bit more kick."He handed them back Rasla and Dranzer.

"These are anti-heat type rings made for blades with fire type bidbeasts like yours."He told them.""Cool,thanks chef."said Hilary looking at her beyblade.

"Hey guys I have a great idea,why don't Tyson and I fight Hilary and Kai and see how good the attack rings are."Said Max causing everyone to look at him.

"Thats a great idea Max.What do you say want to get beaten"Tyson said,looking over at where Kai and Hilary were sitting.

Hilary and Kai looked at each other."Bring it on,maybe another defeat will stop you from being so bigheaded.""That could never happen."Replied Kai.Everyone laughed at his remark.

"Ha ha your so not funny Kai."Tyson said rolling his eyes."Humph."was all Kai had to do.Tyson was starting to get annoyed.He punched the air."Thats it Kai I'm going to beat you."He told him.

Kai rolled his eyes at this comment and anwered"Lets see you try Tyson."The group walked up to Tysons beydish.

The four bladers were about to start the match when. . . . .two blades appeared out of nowhere.

"Mind if we join ya's?"

**I am so sorry for it being late but a lot has been going on.who are the two new bladers i know but you just have to wait (sorry).by the way do you think i should put this story on youtube?Bye for now and I'm sooooo sorry it was so late.**


End file.
